Bad Timing
by MysticGuava
Summary: Kisame forgets a very important rule when doing a stake out mission with Itachi: always use the bathroom before you leave. It will help avoid unnecessary complications. Please R


A/N: Inspired by the random word generator. It gave me the word lavatory and this is what came out of it. It's pretty…strange, but then, I tend to think most of what I write is strange. Also, I don't like the first two paragraphs or the very end, they don't sound very good to me but, whatever. Consider this more of a rough draft.

Um…I would greatly appreciate it if whoever reads this would point out any grammatical errors they find. I can't catch everything by myself nor do I have a beta at the moment. Thank you.

* * *

Bad Timing

* * *

Kisame shifted uncomfortably in his spot, causing Itachi to glance over at him. This had been going on for the past ten minutes and the raven was extremely curious to know what was wrong with his partner.

"Are you ok?" the teen asked. Kisame swallowed before nodding. Itachi went back to staking out their target's home. The shark-like ninja was still for a minute or two before he shifted again. Itachi once again looked over at him. His obsidian eyes trailed over his partner, trying to figure out what was making the older missing-nin so uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you're ok, Kisame?" he asked. Kisame sucked in a deep breath. He held it to the count of three before exhaling nice and slow. He looked the seventeen-year-old missing-nin in the eye.

"Itachi-san, please don't hit me for this, but I have to pee." He swallowed, his expression somewhat pained. "Badly." Itachi felt his eye twitch slightly. Just. Perfect.

"Why didn't you go before we got here?" he asked, feeling very much like a mother scolding her naughty child. Only he wasn't a woman and Kisame sure as hell wasn't _his_ child (thank Kami for small miracles).

"I didn't have to go back then." Cue sweat drop. Itachi was having a really hard time complying with Kisame's request to not be hit for his stupidity.

"Well, go now. I can handle this by myself." Kisame looked around the area they were in. The house they were currently spying on was in the middle of practically nowhere. There was a town a few miles away but Kisame didn't think he could make it that far. Of course there was always the target's house, but he didn't really think those guards surrounding the place would let an S-class missing-nin such as himself just waltz in and use the bathroom real quick. No, that wouldn't work at all.

"But, Itachi-san, there's no bathroom." Twitch.

"Go in the bushes." Kisame looked behind himself and his partner into the darkness of the forest. The sun had set an hour ago and the trees were thick so it was pretty much pitch black.

"But what if I get attacked while I'm peeing?" the blue-skinned man whined quietly.

SMACK

"Ow! Itachi-san…"

"Are you serious?" Itachi hissed. He absolutely could not believe what he was hearing. This was a bad dream. Yep, a very bad dream. "You're one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist for crying out loud! You're _supposed_ to be a powerful shinobi!" Kisame frowned and shifted once again. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly swing a sword while I'm taking a piss. Will you please come with me, Itachi-san?" Itachi sighed, telling himself to calm down. This was nothing to get worked up over. Things like this happened all the time…right? He mentally snorted at that. _Yes, every shinobi forgets to use the bathroom before an important mission on at least one occasion_, Itachi thought sarcastically. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. _Stay calm… stay calm… stay calm… stay calm…_He glanced back towards the house. Well, it didn't look like their target would be getting back anytime soon…

"Fine, I'll go with you." Kisame grinned.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best partner in the world?" Itachi twitched once again and glared.

"Just go."

* * *

Pein stared at what was supposed to be his best team in Akatsuki, annoyance and irritation written clearly on his face. His hands clenched the mission report he'd just been handed with a little more force than necessary, showing that he was very displeased with what was written on it.

They were joking. They just _had_ to be joking. There was no way this mission report was in any way, shape, or form accurate. This was some sort of clever prank they were playing on him. He reread the report again, hoping that either Itachi or Kisame was going to suddenly shout 'surprise!' and start laughing hysterically. Nothing of the sort happened.

"So let me get this straight," Pein said with a sigh. "You missed the one opportunity you had to assassinate your target because Kisame had to go the bathroom and was too scared to go by himself in the dark."

Silence.

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed some sake…

* * *

A/N: Meh, it's ok. sigh I really should be writing my English essay right now, but I really don't feel like writing 3-4 pages on what the plant symbolizes in _A Raisin in the Sun_. It's not fair! None of the other English classes have to write a stupid freaking essay. sigh My grade will most likely suffer because of this. shrug oh well.

Well, I'm not particularly proud of this nor am I ashamed of it. I might redo it at a later date when I've had some time away from it. I always find taking a step back from my work for a little while gives me new ideas. A review or two would be appreciated.


End file.
